


Friends Will Be Friends

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the Empire Awards, and Sean's feeling mischievous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Will Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written both for [**savageseraph**](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/)'s prompt "Too much to drink" on [**comment_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/) and as a hobbity birthday present for my dear twin [**foxrafer**](http://foxrafer.livejournal.com/).

  
Whatever drum regiment was practicing by Viggo's hotel room, he *really* wished they'd stop. His head was...  
Oh. Right. Empire Awards. Jameson's. *Lots* of Jameson's. He groaned as he remembered being *very* sloshed when giving his speech... good thing Sean was there.  
Sean... oh shit. Gingerly, he rolled over, meeting Sean's amused green eyes.  
"Headache, Vig?"  
He nodded carefully.  
"You were quite snookered there last night. Remember anything of it?"  
Viggo winced. "I remember what an ass I made of myself in that speech."  
Sean chuckled. "Not too much of one--I pulled you off before that could happen. But" and here, Viggo began to feel a little nervous--Sean had that *look* in his eyes "that mean you don't remember me bringing you back here? Remember me slowly peeling off your clothes, kissing each bit of skin?"  
Oh *shit*--this was worse than he thought. Viggo wracked his brain--if he said no, which was the truth, he'd be in trouble... but if he said yes, he'd be lying...  
Sean grinned, showing teeth. "Now you can't tell me you don't remember pouncing me, and sucking me off with more skill than I would have expected for a man in your inebriated condition."  
Viggo opened his mouth to answer... but all that came out was "I...uhh...er."  
Sean burst into laughter. "Oh Viggo, you should *see* your face!" The smile turned warmer, gentler. "No, I was just winding you up... nothing happened, I got you back here and you more or less passed out, after telling me what a good friend I was. But hell, if we *had* done anything, and you didn't remember it, obviously I would have needed to work on my technique!"  
Viggo sagged back to the bed with a grateful sigh. "Dammit, you *know* I'm not up to you fucking with me right now, Bean."  
Sean rolled over and gave him a thorough, if slightly sloppy, kiss. "Oh, not now... but after some water and aspirin, I'm betting you'll be up to that... and a lot more."  
Viggo considered. "Yeah, maybe. Oh, and Bean?"  
"Yes?"  
"Next time you get me naked when I'm in no condition to appreciate it? You could at least *fold* my suit pants."  
"Oh, fuck you, Mortensen." Sean said with a great deal of laughter in his voice.  
"Didn't we just have this discussion? Admit it, you *enjoyed* ogling my naked bod."  
"Yeah, well, I would have enjoyed it a lot more if you'd been ogling back."  
"Patience. And hand me that aspirin and some water. We'll get there yet."  
Sean grinned, handed Viggo the requested items, and lay back. He'd have time for a little nap before things got... interesting. Viggo grinned, pulled Sean to lay across his chest.  
Friends were a good thing to have... good friends even better. Especially when you were drunk. And afterwards, too, he thought, and kissed the other man's hair. Definitely afterwards.  



End file.
